Toiletta
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Having settled in the school, she's always looking for someone to play with. But she's usually so shy, she can't bring herself to approach others. Her favourite place is the girls' bathroom." Hanako-san evolves into Foiletta when fused with a Cursed Diary. Appearance Hanako-san appears to be a little, pale-skinned girl with large black eyes shadowed by her short, dark grey bob-cut. She wears a white top with a cherry-red skirt with suspender straps and matching loafers. Her socks are white. As a Yo-kai producer, she additionally wears pink glasses. Personality After deciding to turn from a silent, stone-faced bathroom legend to a Yo-kai producer, she develops a more confident personality, shown in her attempts to get Snartle fashionable after he is almost arrested for wielding swords in public. In a later episode, she appears in Nate's room to help Grumples regain her youthfulness, which changes her to Everfore. Despite Hanako-san's best attempts, the effects were temporary. She also appears in Inaho's story when she dressed Suspicioni, Dimmy, Negatibuzz, and eventually Drizzelda causing them to lose their souls. After she is confronted, she takes off the clothes which revives the Yo-kai. Relationships Nate and Whisper Despite only being summoned by Nate twice since he received her medal, Hanako-san is always willing to help him with a problem, usually by using one of her designer skin creams or her knowledge of fashion. Inaho and USApyon Dazzabel Snartle Grumples/Everfore Beetler and Rhinoggin Kamikakushi Happierre Abilities and Powers Hanako-san is one of the few Yo-kai in the anime that allow humans to see them without a Yo-kai Watch. When a child spins around in place three times or calls out "Let's play together!," she'll appear to them. This usually leads to the child running away in terror. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |10|-|Single enemy}} |50|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai receives the curse of a 3rd grade schoolgirl, reducing SPR.}} ||-|All enemies|The HP of all enemies steadily decreases through the power of curses.}} ||-|6 = Increases effectiveness of all allies' bad Inspirits.}} How to befriend Hanako-san appears in the Springdale Elementary bathroom stalls during a request. Quotes * Befriended: "Say... did you call me? Ah... you didn't? Well, okay... want to be friends...?" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Fufu... delicious."'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): In the anime Season 1 In her premiere episode, "The Recent Life of Hanako-san of the Toilet," Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan find Hanako-san in the school's bathroom. After meeting her, they find that the Yo-kai feels that her fear techniques need to be improved. After helping her scare his classmates in new ways, Nate is finally terrified by the Yo-kai himself after receiving a mysterious DVD in the mail with Hanako-san hidden inside. Afterwards, Hanako-san decides that she wants to help others improve themselves, and becomes a "producer" for other Yo-kai, training them in fashion and appeal. She is first summoned in episode 63 to get Snartle scary without breaking the law. However, her producing plan backfired. In episode 69, she rejuvenates Nate and Whisper, and almost makes Grumples into Everfore permanently. Season 2 In episode 81, she one of her producing schemes finally succeeds when she produces Beetler and Rhinoggin. In episode 93, she is the culprit of Inaho and USApyon's mystery. In episode 103, Nate summons her to confront Kamikakushi, who falls in love with her. In episode 104, Inaho summons her and Dazzabel to make USApyon fashionable when his space rabbit suit is stolen by the Phantom Thief Kopin (Karayaburi). In episode 107, she and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 123, she makes a cameo chatting with Happierre. Trivia Origin Hanako-san is based on the urban legend of Toire no Hanako-san (トイレの花子さん, "Hanako-san in the toilet"); it dates as far back as the '50s and is one of the most popular and widespread urban legends in Japan, comparably to Bloody Mary in the USA. Incidentally, "Hanako" was a very common female name at that time, similarly to the English "Mary". She is said to be the ghost of a little girl who haunts school bathrooms, and if someone walks to the third stall of the girls' bathroom on the third floor, asks "Are you in there, Hanako-san?" and knocks three times, she will answer "I'm here". The story of her origins and accounts varies greatly from place to place, but she is generally imagined as a grade-school age girl with a bob haircut, a white shirt and a red skirt with overalls. Depending on the source, Hanako-san can be friendly, mischievous, or actually a monstrous entity posing as a little girl, who will promptly seize those who call its name. Category:Female Characters Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai